Alpha and Omega: The Pack Grows
by LionLover23
Summary: First A&O fanfic! Runt, Stinky, and Claudette have typical adventures almost everyday and they have new cousins to join in on the fun! Contains OCs and some violence. Rated T to be safe. ON HAITUS!


"As future leader of the pack, I wouldn't allow Alphas to goof off...all the time." Stinky said to himself as he watched his younger brother and sister drag a log board on top of a hill.

The two pups climbed on top of a hollow log and looked each other, "Ready Claudette?"

She nodded, "Ready."

The two pups pushed the log board and soon after, they were riding fast down the hill. Runt gripped the sides, "Turn left sis." he said.

They both leaned left and swiftly avoided the rock that were in their way.

"Ha ha, that was fun, we should really do that more oft-"

Claudette's eyes widened, "Runt! Look out!" The log self crashed against a large rock and the pups found themselves flying in the air.

"Runt?"

Runt looked in front of him and saw a female wolf pup flying towards him. "Joana?"

The young pups connected paws as they twirled in the air. Joana was an omega pup with greyish-black fur and light brown eyes.

Joana giggled, "What're you doing up here?"

"Just practicing how to be an awesome omega leader." Joana smiled, "Really? Can you teach me some of your great omega tricks?"

Runt nodded, "Sure thing."

They then fell to the ground, laughing as they enjoyed some time together. "Wait a minute, where's Claudette?"

A tan and cream wolf pup stood behind him, "I'm right here." Runt turned around and sighed in relief, "Phew! I thought I lost you while we were in the air."

Suddenly, a loud and painful howl was heard. It sounded familiar to Runt and Claudette.

"That sounds like...Aunt Lilly!" They said in unison.

* * *

**Garth and Lilly's Den:**

"I-It hurts..." a certain white omega whimpered. Her mother rubbed her back, "Its alright, Mommy is here."

She then faced Garth, "Next time you cause my daughter pain, I will simply grabbed a big rock and simply SMASH IT ONTO YOUR HEAD UNTIL YOU DIE PAINFULLY LIKE A MUTT YOU ARE!"

The muscular alpha simply stared at his mother-in-law before clearing his throat. "I promise I won't hurt Lilly."

Eve quickly smiled, "Such a good mate you are."

Kate and Humphrey soon walked inside the den, "We came as soon as we heard." Kate said as she made her way over to her sister.

Humphrey sat down, "So uh, should I stay outside or..."

Lilly looked up at her friend, "No Humphrey, please stay here." the omega pleaded. Humphrey couldn't help but stay inside, "Okay, only because I don't want to be torned to bits by Eve."

"Mom! They're coming!"

Kate grabbed her sister's paw, "Just push sis. I know you can do it." Meanwhile, Garth was trying to keep calm, but that did him no good.

_Calm down Garth, your mate is giving birth to your kids, just calm down. _his mind told him.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Lilly's screams of pain were loud enough to cause someone to be deaf. Humphrey saw Garth's face and quickly padded over to the alpha, "It'll be okay buddy. Just seeing this reminds me how Kate was when she was giving birth."

Garth frowned, "What if she's hurt? I don't like seeing Lilly in this much pain."

"I know it's disturbing to see, but it's worth it once you see their faces."

After of what seemed like forever, it was dead silent. The silence was broken by a few whimpers and cries.

"Is it over?" Garth asked as uncovered his eyes. Lilly weakly sighed, "Yes it is Garth."

The alpha held his breath as he saw two tiny pups snuggled up against Lilly's fur. "We should probably leave you two alone. Come on Kate, come on Humphrey." Eve whispered as the trio silently left the den.

Garth cautiously approached his mate, not wanting to wake up their pups. "They're beautiful."

Lilly smiled, "I'm glad we can finally see our pups."

One pup turn over, showing her pretty fur. She had snow white fur with a tint of red. Her paws were a cream color. Since her eyes were closed, it is unknown what eye color she is.

The other pup had a combination of red and white fur. His body was covered in red fur with a cream chest while his arms and legs were a very pale gray, almost white.

"What should we name them?" Lilly asked. Her mate had thought for awhile before a name popped in his head, "For the girl, how about Brianna? I want you to name the boy."

Lilly looked down at her son, "Well, I like the name Connor. How about that?"

Garth smiled, "Connor and Brianna. That fits them perfectly."

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Not my best work, but I'll get better overtime. Like the names? Hate it? Type in a review and and answer these questions. Anyways, here is a summary for the next chapter.**

_Summary:_

_Kate and Humphrey try to have some time together, but their pups are too needy. So they send them out to a friend's place and they misbehave._


End file.
